Super Mega Cannon Sigma
|Race = Machine Mutant |Date of death = Age 789 |Allegiance = Sigma Force |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (creator) General Rilldo (boss) Commander Nezi (fusee) Bizu (fusee) Ribet (fusee) }} is the fusion of the Machine Mutant robots Commander Nezi, Ribet and Bizu. Biography Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga With the defeat of Natt, and then finding themselves on the losing end of a battle with Goku the remaining Sigma Force members, Commander Nezi, Bizu and Ribet, fuse to become the Super Mega Cannon Sigma to battle Goku. It appears to worry Goku, but in reality Goku is holding back, trying to figure out Super Sigma's moves and fighting style like they did with him before fusing. Goku then goes to his full power and effortlessly beats Super Sigma up, and ends the fight by hurling it in the sky and blasting it down with a Kamehameha. Power ;Anime The Sigma Force believed that they would be strong enough to defeat Super Saiyan Goku at the time when he was on Imecka. During Goku's battle with Super Sigma, Goku after being hit by him states that he has awesome power, but then at the end of the fight goes on to state that he really isn't that strong. Goku notes that in his normal formation Super Sigma is slower than the three Machine Mutants who made him up due to his heavier body. When Goku releases his base form's true power he beats Sigma without any trouble. Despite Goku defeating the fused Machine Mutant with ease, it should be noted that Sigma is the second strongest Machine Mutant on Planet M2, second only General Rilldo. Goku's comments on the power of him and his fusee's establish how much stronger they are than Luud, the previous Machine Mutant. But it also serves to show how drastically Goku had powered-up compared to the data that Giru had given Sigma on him. ;Video Games Super Sigma's power level is 10,000,000 according to Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter. Techbiques and Special Abilities *'Hikou' – Using a flying formation, the Mega Cannon Sigma has the ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Arms Extension' – The ability to elongate arms in order to perform an attack similar to the Rocket Punch. *'Super Sigma Aerial Attack' – Super Sigma morphs into its air form to attack the opponent. *'Sigma Sky Laser' – A triple Eye Laser attack. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Killer Driller Attack' – Super Sigma changes head its head into a drill able tear apart everything that it hits. Super Sigma yells the name of the attack while performing it.Dragon Ball GT episode 18, "Unexpected Power" Called Sigma Drill Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Power Up' – Super Sigma has the ability to power up to his maximum upon his formation. Forms and Transformations Flying Formation A state taken on by Super Sigma when Goku notes that his speed has dropped, in response Sigma takes on his "Flying Formation" altering his appearance to a more aerodynamic shape and allowing him to fly and move at higher speeds, fast enough to keep up with the suppressed Goku. Video Game Appearances The Super Mega Cannon Sigma appears as a sub-boss on M-2 in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter, and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Mega Cannon Sigma appears under the name Super Sigma in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as an unplayable boss. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hiroyuki Satou *Funimation dub: Cindy Beal Battles *Super Mega Cannon Sigma vs. Goku Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:Machine Mutants Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased